Concrete Angel
by LegalanGreenleaf
Summary: What if Hermione's life wasn't as good as it seemed? Would anyone notice before the song ends? (concrete angel by martina McBride is a very sad song w/ a sad ending.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Concrete Angel Author: LegalanGreenleaf Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Concrete Angel." Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling and Concrete Angel is Martina McBride's. Summery: What if Hermione's life turned upside down and no seemed to know? What would happen to her? A/N any memories/thoughts/lyrics are in italics or ^ ^  
  
Chapter One: The Train out of Reality  
  
^I fell to the floor. No one helped me up. Someone hit me repeatedly. 'What did I do?!' No one answered, they just kept hitting me. what had I done?^ "HERMIONE!" "Huh, what?" I said snapping out of my memory. "We said, do you want a chocolate frog?" Ron repeated. "Sure." I said smiling but feeling my heart sink. ^They haven't even noticed.^ "Are you alright?" Harry asked. "I guess." I smiled again. ^Liar^ "Ok." Harry said not believing me for one moment. Suddenly the door to our compartment flew open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorframe his lips curled into a smile. ^Oh no,^ I thought, ^he knows.^ "So, now the parents are taking out their troubles on you, aren't they Granger?" He asked smirking. "What are you talking about?" I retorted. Without my knowing, my hands were smoothing down the sleeves of my jumper (I hadn't changed into my Hogwarts robes yet). "Yes Malfoy, what are you on about?" Ron asked jumping to my defense. "You haven't noticed have you." He said with a slight laugh. Quickly crossing into the compartment, he grabbed my arm and pushed my sleeve up. ^Oh god, not like this!^ As Harry and Ron saw the bruises on my wrist, Malfoy smirked. "I'll leave you to sort out the mess you're in Granger." With that, he was gone.  
  
A/N Tell me, do you like it? Should I continue? In case you were wondering, the story is following the plot outlined in 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. If you haven't heard it, it is a very depressing song but well written/sung. I highly recommend it. 


	2. A Story And Arrival

Title: Concrete Angel

Author: LegalanGreenleaf

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Concrete Angel."  Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling and Concrete Angel is Martina McBride's.

Summery: What if Hermione's life turned upside down and no seemed to know?  What would happen to her?

A/N any memories/thoughts/lyrics are in italics or ^ ^

Chapter Two: Arrival

"What the heck is going on Herm?"  Ron asked with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Hermione, we're your best friends, we'll help you."  Harry said.

"It's too soon,"

"That's what I told Dumbledore last year after coming back from the graveyard.  You know what he told me?  He told me that numbing pain for a while makes it worse when you have to feel it.  Hermione, tell us."  Harry pleaded.

"Alright, over the summer, Mum and Dad started having fights.  Dad had been drinking more often, I suppose because of losing his job.  He said my mum kept her job because she was a female.  The reason he had lost his job was that a patient filed a lawsuit against the dentist shop where he works and when they lost, his boss fired him.  They started fighting almost every night; I didn't know what was wrong.  One night when I came home from a friend's house a little bit late, Dad started to hit me.  He wouldn't tell me why…"  She burst into sobs and leaned against Ron's shoulder.  

When the sobs had turned into an occasional hiccup, she looked at the two boys.  "Promise me you won't tell anyone.  Not even Dumbledore."  At first, Harry seemed about to object, but then he looked in Hermione's eyes and knew that he would have a hard time deciding whether to tell Dumbledore.

"Okay."  The two agreed.  "We won't do anything unless something worse happens."

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station right on time.

A/n that's all I can get w/o my inspirational song, please r&r!  LegalanGreenleaf


	3. A Tale A few weeks go by

Concrete Angel

HP fan-fic by LegalanGreenleaf

Disclaimer: What you still need one? I don't own them (DUH!!).

Summary: Hell, I don't know…

A/n I know, I know, they would worry a whole lot more but… my cd was over at a friend's house and I needed to write the next chappie. I'll try to get back on track in this chappie… Also, Hermione's parents are not based on anyone I know.

Chapter Three: Welcome Back! A joyous occasion?

__

^She walks to school with the lunch she packed/ nobody knows what she's holdin' back/ wearing the same dress she wore yesterday/ she hides the bruises with linen and lace^

As I walked back into Hogwarts, I felt a bit safer. After all, my parents were muggles and couldn't see the school. Here at least, I could escape from them… I could see that Harry was torn between his loyalty to me and his wish to help. No one could help. I was alone in this… I was suffering but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

I tried to show some happiness at being back, I really did. It's just, my dad's actions had made me doubt everything I had ever trusted, everyone I knew, what was happening to me… Spinning… my world is spinning like a great big merry-go-round, and I am the small little child who is dizzy but her parents won't help her get up. 

I have no idea how I was able to get through the feast; Harry and Ron kept sending me worried glances. At the end of the feast, I was the last to leave and I probably would have stayed all night if Ginny hadn't shaken my shoulder.

I changed and got into bed. All of the others were fast asleep, but I couldn't. After a while, I crept out of bed and made my way to the common room. Staring at the flames I lost myself for hours in the strangely calming movement. I became aware of a presence behind me and slowly turned around. It was Ron. He came and sat down beside me. "'Mione, are you sure you are alright? Everyone says that you don't even notice them anymore. We're all really worried about you… It isn't your fault, your father's just going through a phase." somehow, he always seemed to melt any barrier I put up. I leaned against him and continued to stare at the fire. We both feel asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

I awoke to the sounds of catcalls from Fred and George. We both blushed as red as Ron's hair and quickly scampered up to our dorms.

((** A few weeks later during transfigurations. Ron and Harry had been taken somewhere and Professor McGonagall has just come back. **))

__

^The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask/It's hard to see the pain behind the mask/ bearing the burden of a secret storm/ sometimes she wishes she was never born.^

Professor McGonagall came over and asked me to follow her. I didn't even notice that Harry had left a few minutes before… everything was so muddled…

Before I knew it, I was in Dumbledore's office along with Harry and Ron. "Miss Granger, do you want to get something off your mind?" He asked gently. I simply shook my head before falling in a sobbing heap on the floor. _^Why, why me… I ran down the hall and slammed my door. _He_ came in.^_

"If she doesn't mind, I'll tell you." Harry said with a quick glance in my direction. I could only stare at him with tears streaming from my eyes; I tried to speak but it was as though someone had ripped out my vocal cords. When I gave a shaky nod Harry began to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall everything, from Malfoy to my tale on the train. McGonagall had this look on her face that probably was shock and anger mixed. Dumbledore's blue eyes were blazing.

"Would you like us to try and help him get a job Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked me gently.

I took a deep shaky breath and looked up at everyone in the room. "I don't know if it will be enough. Once you start drinking you never really quit."

McGonagall had left to get Madame Pomfrey and when the nurse came in, she immediately lifted up my sleeve to look at the bruises. "Tsk tsk… I _really_ wish those Muggles would keep off drinks. The same goes for wizards actually…"

((**a/n: gosh this is getting angsty… I can't believe I came up with the idea for this story. Thank you to all of my reviewers! You all are so nice!

~~*LegalanGreenleaf*~~**))


	4. Tragic Tidings

Concrete Angel 

A HP fan-fic by Legalan Greenleaf

Chapter Four: Tragic Tidings

An/ I am not going to add any more disclaimers as you should all know by now I don't own them.  Diola lle (Thank you).

^Through the wind/ and the rain/ she stands hard as a stone/ in a world/ that she can't rise above/ but her dreams/ give her wings/ and she flies to a place/ where she's loved/ Concrete Angel^

"I wonder if Hermione's not telling us everything.  If she needs help, she knows she only needs to ask, right?"  Ron asked, looking at Harry.  It had been a few months since they arrived and the two were walking down to Quidditch practice.  Angelina Johnson was the new Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor team and didn't like it when they were late. 

"We can't do much though, Ron.  We can't be there every time she needs protection.  The best we can do for now…"  Harry paused, "is just be there for her."  Harry trailed off deep in contemplation.

"I hate being so useless sometimes!  Hermione needs us but we can't do anything!"  Ron exploded slamming his fist into his palm.  

For most of the practice, Harry didn't concentrate much on the diagrams and directions; he couldn't help thinking about Hermione.  'Isn't there any other way to help her?'

*****

  
          Hermione walked down the hallways to the library.  'Why me…' she thought slowly, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?"  She leaned against the wall and began to sob.  

When she finally looked up, she saw many people staring at her.  Wiping away her tears slowly, she looked around.  Many of them she had never seen before, or never known by name.  Some seemed concerned, but most laughed at her cruelly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd and motioned them to leave.  Gently, she helped Hermione to her feet.  Hermione felt numb; ever since the talk with Dumbledore, she had been even worse.  McGonagall steered her towards the Hospital Wing, and Hermione just let her.

*****

^Somebody cries in the middle of the night/ the neighbors hear but they turn out the light/ A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate/ when morning comes/ it'll be too late^

          "Hermione, what happened?"  Harry and Ron asked together, running in from practice.

          "I didn't feel well," she said half-lying,  "I am going home for Christmas."  She looked up at their shocked faces, "I can't leave Conner, my 5-year-old brother, all alone with dad.  He needs me.  Break starts in a week."

          "But, Hermione, what if something happens to you or your brother?  We went to your place last year; it's rather far to walk to the police."  Harry pointed out.

          "We'll be fine," Hermione said as much to herself as to Harry.

          "But," Ron began, "What if you aren't?"

          "I have enough floo powder to get us to the Burrow, or anywhere in the wizarding world.  Or I could take the Knight Bus."  Harry and Ron continued to pester her with 'what ifs' until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out so she could rest. 

*****

          "Bye, 'Mione."  Harry said giving her a hug.  He whispered in her ear, "We'll be here for you always, come back safely."  She went over and kissed Ron on the cheek before going over to the train.  They both waved until it was gone from sight.  "Be careful, 'Mione."  Harry muttered and turned to go back to the castle.

*****

^ Through the wind and the rain/ she stands hard as a stone/ in a world that she can't rise above/ but her dreams give her wings/ and she flies to a place where she's loved/ Concrete Angel/ a statue stands in a shaded place/ an angel with an upturned face/ a name is written on a polished rock/ a broken heart that the world forgot^

          Hermione got off the train at Kings Cross Station in London.  She hailed a cab and settled in for the ride to her home.  

They passed many small towns before arriving at her house.  She paid the driver and got her belongings before heading for the door.

          The door opened and Conner, her brother, ran over to her.  "'Mione!"  He cried grabbing onto her.  "Daddy's acting strange again, like the time before you left."

          "Shhush," Hermione cooed, putting down her trunk and embracing her brother.  "Did he hurt you, Conner?  Did daddy, hit you?"  He nodded, tears streaming down his face.  She pulled back his sleeves and inspected the bruises on his small arms.  "We'll get out of here as soon as possible, 'kay?"

          "Uh-huh."  Conner said softly, wiping his brown eyes.

*****

          "Why did you have to be killed, why did dad hit you?  We were going to leave and stay far away from them.  Why couldn't I save you?"  Hermione looked at the small gravestone: Conner Granger.  Sweet little brother & beloved son.  1998-2003.  She placed a small bouquet of flowers by the stone and knelt next to it crying.

          "I didn't mean to, Hermione," at the sound of her father's voice, she whirled to face him.  

          "Get away from me.  You've caused enough pain this year.  It was Christmas, _Christmas,_ Father, but did you give damn?  Why couldn't you just have gotten another job somewhere else, instead of drinking away the meager amount Mum brings in?"  Her eyes blazed with anger at the memory of that Christmas Eve

~*_"Come on, 'Mione, just one!"  Conner begged, holding up a present, "I wanna open one, just like old times.  You can open one too, come on!" *~_

          That was the last present that year, the first, yet also the last.  Soon after, their father had stumbled in, drunk as a doornail, and raving mad.  Despite the attempts to shield Conner from his anger, he had gotten a hold of the little boy, hitting him, asking questions that he couldn't answer.  It had carried on like that, until the little boy no longer struggled in the man's grip.  Furious, Hermione had torn the limp body of her brother from his arms, and run as fast as she could to the fireplace and her stash of Floo powder.  Throwing a handful on the fire, she shouted the first place that came to mind, Hogwarts.

A/n let me know if you want another chappie!  Legalan Greenleaf.


	5. Challenge

Concrete Angel: Challenge

As my personal muse on this story is dead, I open the creation of the final chapter to my reviewers. If any of you want, you can send it in and I'll post them.

Feel free to start any way you want, but this is my first (and last) sentence of the chapter: Professor Flitwick found Hermione and Connor the next morning.

LegalanGreenleaf


End file.
